


"Should've Said No" Sean/Alex 'Cause I'm Lame

by TheGirlontheEdgeofForever



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever/pseuds/TheGirlontheEdgeofForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor’s upset with Alex for cheating on her with Sean so she writes a song about it since Alex doesn’t regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Should've Said No" Sean/Alex 'Cause I'm Lame

I guess I should’ve thought that  
everything we had wouldn’t last long;  
and now looking or just thinking about you,  
yeah, it feels wrong.

You say that’d you go back, and do it all again,  
and it was more than just weakness that made you say “yes”.

When you should’ve said no;  
should’ve left that Sean alone,  
And I can’t believe you just let it all go,  
and didn’t care that before long, I’d know about Sean  
‘cause it gets back to me.

Why wasn’t I there, in the back of your mind?  
God, Alex, could you please just tell me why?  
Who on Earth did you do this to please?  
Why do you love this Sean more than me?

Do you see the tears I’m crying,  
when someone mentions your name?  
Honestly, what’s this war I’m fighting,  
when you admit you have no shame?

You say you don’t love me like that,  
even though I’d give you once chance,  
and you say that you’d go back, and you said “yes”.

When you should’ve said no,  
should’ve left that Sean alone,  
And I can’t believe you just let it all go,  
and didn’t care that before long, I’d know about Sean  
‘cause it gets back to me.

Why wasn’t I there, in the back of your mind?  
God, Alex, could you please just tell me why?  
Who on Earth did you do this to please?  
Why do you love this Sean more than me?

I can’t believe this,  
just what couldn’t you resist?  
And I’m not worth it?  
Am I not worth it?  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

When you should’ve said no;  
should’ve left that Sean alone,  
And I can’t believe you just let it all go,  
and didn’t care that before long, I’d know about Sean  
‘cause it gets back to me.

Why wasn’t I there, in the back of your mind?  
God, Alex, could you please just tell me why?  
Who on Earth did you do this to please?  
Why do you love this Sean more than me?


End file.
